He fell through time
by stonewalljacksoncsa
Summary: He had no idea of the fate destiny had for him but it just got a lot more interesting. join our protagonist as he struggles to come to terms with this alien world. how will he survive who can he turn too but most importantly how will he get home. with only his clothes and backpack he must find a way to return home. from a land where animals rule.
1. entry 1

5/6/2016

Have you ever experienced true fear? I mean soul crushing bone chilling horror. No, well I have. Let me think this through one more time. I have my school backpack with a calculator, math instruments and my text books… what else my rescue inhaler. I'll have to try and use it sparingly it only three fourths full. A pair of skull candy headphones and my laptop….yeah I'm fucked. How the fuck did this even happen one second I'm relaxing finally through with finals and getting ready for high school graduation. The next I'm not. Thinking about it a lot of use early fucking college class will do me right god damn now! Ok I have to keep calm, you panic you die that's the rule. With that in mind, I'm writing in this journal to keep me sane and maintain a log of sorts to help keep the days start in my head. "So what happen to you?". That's a very good question journal. I am trying to work that one out myself all I am certain of as of now is that I am hopelessly lost. Which bring us to the next question, how did you get hopelessly lost? And once again I have no fu…no idea.

I was at school getting ready to leave then I wasn't, I found myself in the middle of a lush field with nature on all sides. In a word nowhere is where I found myself as in the since no internet connections or cell service I'm assuming about the cell service. I don't actually have a phone that's one of the many thing my family can't afford. But that's beside the point. In all directions there was only open field. "But wait", "yes journal". "Couldn't you have blacked out and sleep walk here?"… "First no the school is in the middle of the city and second that's stupid". Continuing. As with anyone I Immediately panicked my mind raced "where the fuck am I" "what the fuck is going on" "I want my mommy" "how did this happen" "how do I get home". I won't lie to you journal I sobbed like a scared little child. After what I assume was an hour of …that. I finally started to regain my senses. I had to if I want to get home alive. And here we are at the current moment. I'm lost alone and totally fucked.

5/6/2016 4:15 pm

I've been walking for about an hour, the weather has held gray and overcast. I am still holding out hope that it won't rain and that this is some strange dream but I know that it's not. I'm resting under a great oak tree on the edge of a mighty forest. Before I march into this great unknown I have to rest and consider all my options… I supposes that I should recount the events since my last entry. After I decided to move from the field I gathered my things and picked a direction to travel in. to the north off in the far distance I could just make out what appeared to be treetops. To my south nothing but a sea of grass land as far as eye could see. To the west I saw what I am guessing was a lake off in the far horizon. To the east I saw looming mountains caped with snow. "How did you know which way was north south east and west?" good question journal. Well I looked to the sun to tell me east from west. As we all know the sun rises in the east and setts in the west. So with the sun over the distance lake I knew that was the west. So the mountains must be to the east, now how did I know north to south….well I didn't. YES! I guessed ok how the hell was I supposes to figure that out in the middle of a god forsaken FIELD! Ok I'm calm, I'm collected. So what I did was guess and called the direction with the treetops the north and the endless grass sea the south. After taking it all in I came up with a brilliant plan, to keep the lake in sight and head north. Now here we are siting under a tree at the edge of a giant forest. Physically I'm not doing great, my feet are in great pain my ancient tense shoes aren't helping, my legs are lead, my back is a blaze with pain and my lungs are not working with me. I've had to use my rescue inhaler four times during this little trek. Only after an hour of pleasant terrain I'm ready for an arm chair and an ice cold coke. Ha ha ah ha ah… god I'm thirsty I haven't had anything to eat or drink since lunch. And I don't think I'm get any soon. I've got to stay proactive ignoring the dryness of my throat and the hunger pain in my gut… man I bad at this.

5/6/2016 4:45 pm

OK! I've got a plan, a terrible stupid plan that could likely seriously harm or kill me if I fuck a single think up. It's simple I have to get a better view of the terrain before I commit to any long term plans. Therefore, I have to get a view from high up. So I'm going to climb the tallest tree I have found. Thanks to my knowledge of trig (thank you early collage class I guess you are going to come in handy) the one I'm going to climb is about 90 feet tall. The only problem is I am 280 pounds of good old southern boy. Meaning I'm not a king of agility but it's the best plan I've got. I'll update the journal after I hopefully get back down safely.


	2. entry 2

5/6/2016 6:00 pm

 _Laptop audio recorder_

I messed up, I messed up real bad. I almost certain I have a greenstick fracture in my left leg, and several cracked if not broken ribs…. I landed hard can't think everything hurts so much. Can't blackout I got to stay awake if I fall asleep I don't think I'll be waking back up…. Oh god I'm going to die out here in god know were and it all my fucking fault I should never have climbed that fucking oak tree! Fuck you fucking oak tree bastard. arrrgh I just sent my body into a fresh new wave of radiating agony. I have to get a hold of myself, ok…ok I'm I can still make it through this arrrgh! god it hurt so bad this isn't supposed to be happening! Why is this happening! I want to go home god please just get me home (sobbing can be heard)….. Deep breaths in and out in and out calm down or you -are- going to die. Work… through …the …pain. Think it out, how are you, going to get through this. First you have to assess the actual damage. Fuck… I was right my leg is broken it's the shin bone I think it might just be a green stick fracture meaning just a crack in the bone, move on check your ribs, they are exploding with pain. The leg is Going Need a splint. Keep focused can you stand (rustling and groaning can be heard)… ok good I can if I keep almost all my weight one my right leg, I have to keep the pressure off of my broken one. Ok now for the hard part I've got to find the material to make a splint. Finding wood isn't the problem what I need is something to bind it to my leg. Think think what can I use… AH! All right I have an idea, young saplings have easily manipulated bark if I can find one just right I can use bark strips as rope... Fuck this plan sucks … but I have nothing else.

6:20 pm

The plan worked my leg is still throbbing but it's better as for my ribs all I can do is hope that their not broken. Also acquired a big stick I'm using as a crutch. My body is still raked with pain but it's starting to get better. Think about something else "what happened?" journal thank you for asking. Ha ha ow. The plan started out well the oak had low hanging branches it was an easy climb I got half way up without a problem I took me twenty minutes to get that high in another 10 I was as high as I dare to go about 15 feet from the top or about 75 feet from the ground the sun was just beginning its decent beyond the horizon. As I stretched to see over the other trees, I saw that this forest stretches on for what seems like forever. There was no way I could navigate through that. Then I looked southward and saw grassland just grassland. To the west the lake seem to stretch for miles and the east the mountains still looked formidable as the first time I saw them. I sat in that mighty oak for what seemed like hours but real it was more likely minutes just as despair was about to overtake me. I saw it I was there for the briefest of moments but it was there the flash colored lights. It can from the south I'm certain of it. Obviously I was over joyed it was the first real thing I could latch onto for real hope. In my euphoric hast to get down the tree to begin my quest to the lights. I was careless only focusing on getting down the oak tree. All was well till I was 15 feet from the ground as I lowered myself down I step to quickly on a branch, It gave out from under my weight I tried to catch myself by grabbing the branch closest to me but I wasn't fast enough. I felt a since of weightlessness for a split second then falling. I let out a bone chilling scream of terror as I fell backward to the ground. I bounded hard off a branch bellow me, knocking the wind out of me, this set me spinning uncontrollably in the air. Then CRASH! I hit with a sickening crack on yet one more branch hopefully only cracking my right side ribcage. Unable to even hang on to the branch for the pain. I landed with great thud to the ground. My leg and arm absorbed most of the fall. But I'm a lot worse off than I started….thinking about it, that last branch probably saved my life. Ha ha hah ah ha it's funny I finally have a place to go, and it's in the wrong direction and I am too fucked up to get their ha hah ah ouch don't laugh that hurts the ribs too much. … What am I going to do now I took me an hour to get here, I'm about two and a half miles from where I started (did the math) that was without a broken leg and cracked ribs. Guess I can add that to the ever growing list of things conspiring to kill me. I can hardly swallow at this point, at least the hunger pain has passed for now. I've got to make it to that lake before anything else. I have about one and a half hours of day light left. But in the shape I'm in its going to take me at least two to get there. I'm going to be spending the night out here…. To the lake or bust!


	3. entry 3

5/6/2016 9:25 pm

Three hours, it took me three hours to hobble to the lakes edge. My lungs feel like they aren't getting enough air. I tried to wait as long as possible before using my rescue inhaler. It got so bad that from a mild wheeze, which I tried to ignore, to ragged shallow gasps for air. In total I had to use it 4 times bringing today's grand total to eight. The trek must have been only 2.25 miles ha thank you trig. But with my leg and ribs it was a long grueling hike. The way to the lake was peaceful as the sun was setting over the horizon the cloud cover had dissipated, turning the grass sea fantastic hues of orange mixed with majestic gold…my thirst is finally quenched when I arrived at the lake my limbs where lead, my eyes only beheld a hazy fog of colors and my mind functioning on self-preservation mode. I set down my backpack and ducked my head down into the lake and took long draws, I feel better now but I still have a long journey ahead… I've been trying not to think about it, but I have a very high chance of dying out here. If…if I do and if you are reading this than please take this to my family in Madison Alabama it's a suburb of Huntsville…

Dear mom this wasn't your fault …it just happened. I now that you are probably running through every possibility of what you could have done different, but this was something that I don't even understand. Mom I want you to know that I love you, I am the man I am today because of you. Despite all the hardship that our family has faced you all was held a strong face. Even when you were at a loss you never let me lose hope…mom I sorry am so sorry I tried to be strong to make it through this but I can't just know you did the best you can and that I love you. Thank you for being my mom.

Dad…I hated you for what you did to our family, we screamed at each other, fought with each other,…I tried for so long to help you change. The things you put me through would have made most hate you for life but I had to grow up fast I didn't have time to dwell on my pain, if I had I think it would have consumed me. No instead I pushed it all away hold it in, maintain a mask of strength. I blamed you for a long time, but despite all of it. Despite all the pain I still love you dad. I'm sorry we never had this conversation, please don't go back keep moving on the straight path that you found. I for give you.

Hey Eva it's me your big bro ha… I'm sorry I picked on you I could have been a much better brother. I tried I really did. Know listen up I have some last words of wisdom to impart upon you. Hold on to your dream never let them go you have a gift and you're good at it. If you want to draw then draw, if you want to be a veterinarian do it. Please know that I love you little sister. You're going to go far.

Jerry, Matthew my two little brother take care of each other jerry you're going to be the one that is most likely to remember me, and I hope you remember me kindly I've been rough on you and I'm sorry for that but need from where I failed love and respect one another. And Matthew be good. I love you all. To all of you I tried to make it home. And I have so much that I wish I had said but now it's too late.

9:50

It's so peaceful here the water is gently lapping on to the shore. The crickets are singings a lullaby, and the wind gives me a caressing breezes…. I was going to graduate in the morning I had my cap and gown, and everything ha I just wish I could talk to them one last time…. "Then why are you giving up?" it took me three hours to go roughly 2 miles. What hope do I have of making it to that light source? "Bullshit! You just don't want to try you are letting you concerns and fears rule you. " I have a cracked shine bone and cracked ribs. "That wouldn't have stop your father.'' Fuck you! What do you know "I know I'm not going to die little a worm"…ha ha ha ah ha…I losing my mind I'm actually arguing with myself. And I'm right. Fuck this I'm not ready to die I'm going to make it even if I have to kick death in his balls I'm going to get home. Sub-conciseness thank you for the pep talk. I'll work out a plan in the morning

10:10 pm

Light pollution a fuck ton of light pollution, never have I been happier for it than I am right know I was right I can see it from the here that light isn't just a tower it's a whole god damned town! Know I just have to get there.


	4. entry 4

?/?/?

A young man lays motionless on a medical gurney, the steady rise and fall of his chest betray his restful state. The room is sterile, obviously of a medial nature. The only sound a Cardiac Monitor with its rhythmic beeping. Through a one way mirror indistinct figures talk. They seem to fall silent as the a nurse enters the young man's room, rolling a small medical cart stopping next the young man, the nurse begins to replaces the used iv bag with a fresh one filled with a bright neon blue solution. In a flash the young man grabs the nurse, who lets out a shocked cry, he pulls himself and the nurse over the side of the gurney slamming the nurse hard onto the floor. The other room is in a flurry of chaos the figures a shouting at one another. Then one rushes up to a control panel, and smashing a panic Butten to late. The young man had been too fast he was up and running for the entrances, by the time the figures had reacted he was already through the door.

5/7/2016 5:35 am

This is not how I pictured my graduation day, I really don't know how I was supposes to feel. Though I'm pretty sure it wasn't starved in pain and bone tired. Last night after the rush of hope and joy stabilized back down to normal levels I tried to sleep. The key word being tried have you ever tried to sleep completely exposed surrounded by darkness in pain in the wild. No well it sucks. Making the situation even better the little sleep I did have was plagued with nightmares. I was in some kind of hospital maybe? I knew I had to escape for some reason, why? Hell if I know, but the worst part was that it was so vivid that I could have sworn it was real. I work up with cold sweats more than a few times.

That a side, am so inexpressible ready to get the hell out of here and to that town. The plan is simple stay close to the water stopping as needed to stave of dehydration…(and death). While heading in a southwestward direction basically following the lakes edge. Talk about lucky breaks ha, I figure that the town is most likely close to if not on the lake. Even if it isn't I have a clear view for miles around so I have a fair chance of making it. That's the plan. Now I just have to enact it….yeaaaaaaahhhhh.

5/7/2016 9:35 am

God I want some eggs, with some hash browns and two pieces of toast. I've gone about 4 miles now I had to rest with my busted leg and inability to breathe starting to real get to me I decided to take a break collect my thoughts and drink some more lake water… please let it be safe lord. I will pick the trek back up a 10 till then I'm going to relax and rest, on this conveniently shaded rock. Maybe take a nice bath to clean off all this stank that is permeating through my clothes. This lake has water that is crystal clear by the way. If I had to take a guess I would say that I can see a good ten feet down. Somethings been bothering me, all morning and last night but I can put my finger on it. It started as I was gazing up at the night sky, after I had laid down to try and sleep. Don't get me wrong they were breath taking. But something about them bothered me…. I just don't know what.

5/7/2016 1:41 pm

5 miles I pretty sure I have gone another 5 miles. I am so hungry that I might eat my own shirt ha. At least I have my math to pass the time I had to take another rest stop with the heat baring down and the lack of even so much as a light breeze. I'm pretty damn tired. But all and all this is an amazing day. The sun is shining bright and that weather (aside from the blazing heat) gorgeous, the perfect summer day…well if my family didn't think I was kidnaped that is, and if I hadn't of missed graduation, or ended up in the field. Ok so maybe not the perfect summer day but it's still nice. Man I would have thought that town was closer. I bet I'd be there by now if it wasn't for my leg and ribs both still hurt by the way. I also found something else that is making my paranoid in the past two days I haven't seen a single animal. Sure there are plenty of insects and birds but no squirrels, rabbits, or even a signs of them. It's all so strange, and it's got me on edge I mean sure it means I'm not getting brutally murder by a bear or mauled by a coati. But it's just weird. Ah I'll ask about it once I'm in town after I get help and a bit to eat.

5/7/2016 5:49 pm

Ha ha thank you lord Jesus I actually made It! I can see it it's just a mile away. Once again thank you trigonometry. I walked 4 more miles since my last break and by god if I thought I could make it I would press forward, but my body is running on empty so I'll take in the view for a while. I guess I should talk about the terrain I covered. So the grass sea stretched for about 11 miles in total I think I've traveled 14 miles. As I got to the edge of the grass land I hit a slight incline that turned into a small hill and that's where I am know. There are no words to describe the feeling that came over me when the town came in to view. I had to sit down on this massive rock and laugh and cry and feel ten different things all at the same time. Ha if all goes well I might make it to the town before night fall.

5/7/2016 7:05 pm

Well I made it to the town,…well close to the town. But it's not a normal town. I think I've fallen into the twilight zone because there is some plant of the apes type shit going the fuck on! ….Sigh…let's start from the top after I finished resting I continued towards the town I started to see figures come in to view at first I has too far to make out any details, that didn't last long. Turns out those figures were walking talking animals! At first I didn't believe it I rationalized that it was the light playing tricks on me. But as I got to the edge of the town my approach hidden by a small but traversable thicket and then I stood in uncomprehending silence. Before my eyes lay the perfect small rural country town that could pass for my grandma's. Only it's completely populated by animal's bipedal animals, so I did the only rational thing to do. I found a place to hid, which is where I am now. I found an old run down country store that is close to the town but still out of the way. In the immediate area in a farm and fields filled with vegetates and fruit I already "acquired" some food and feel much better. This place has power so I can charge my laptop so that's a plus…fuck this is crazy if this town has a library I can figure things out there. But for tonight I've got to get some sleep. My everything hurts.


End file.
